With the increasing miniaturization of mobile communication transmitting/receiving (Tx/Rx) terminals, especially the miniaturization of mobile phones, antennas of a smaller size are required in the future. In the field of mobile phones, the external antenna is initially a very short section protruding out of its case. A disadvantage of such an external antenna lies in that it is sensitive to mechanical structures and is easy to break. Therefore, from the perspective of design, an antenna should be hidden or integrated into the case of the communication unit wherever possible. Such a built-in antenna or integrated antenna must be able to cover the total bandwidth of various wireless channels from its position.
Presently, communication standards of multiple systems require the coverage of integrated antennas from 824 MHz to 2170 MHz. In such cases, particularly there are certain problems with handheld mobile communication terminals, that is, the antenna may generate resonance offsets of different strengths during calls, which may be caused by different positions of the handheld mobile communication terminal in the hand of the mobile subscriber. However, such a resonance offset must be compensated with bandwidth, that is, the bandwidth of the antenna must be higher than the required bandwidth so as to compensate for the loss resulting from the resonance offset. In the prior art, generally, a broadband antenna can compensate for the loss resulting from the resonance offset only when said antenna is of larger geometric size, which, however, is contrary to the trend of increased miniaturization of mobile communication terminals.
Therefore, the prior art still needs to be improved and developed.